


Not Made of Glass

by evilwriter37



Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Intersex AU, Intersex Hiccup, M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is frustrated by how carefully his partners have been handling him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: Intersex Hiccup AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Not Made of Glass

Hiccup moaned as Snotlout ran thick fingers through his folds, then thumbed at his clit. Snotlout gave a husky laugh, then kissed Hiccup hard. Hiccup grabbed at his face, kissed back heartily. He loved his partners, loved what they would do together. They were always gentle with him. Though, sometimes a little too gentle. Hiccup bucked his hips into Snotlout, showing that he wanted more, wanted harder, but Snotlout didn’t comply.

“Snotlout, I’m not fragile,” Hiccup told him, panting. 

“I know. I just…” His eyebrows creased. “I worry.”

“About hurting me?”

“Yeah.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Hiccup said. “None of you will hurt me.”

“At least tell me if I do?”

“Of course.” Hiccup pulled Snotlout in for another kiss. Snotlout pushed him down onto his back, and Hiccup yelped at a sudden pain shooting through the back of his thigh.

“What did I do?” Snotlout quickly jumped off of him, leaving Hiccup on the bed. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Hiccup sat up, rubbing the injury. “I pulled a muscle while mounting Toothless earlier.”

“Let me massage it,” Snotlout offered, showing his hands.

Hiccup smiled. He was still aroused, but a massage would be nice. He rolled onto his stomach, reached around to point at the spot that was hurting. Snotlout straddled him, still clothed, then began rubbing his fingers into the hurt muscle. Hiccup groaned happily, pressed his face against the pillow.

“You’ve all been treating me like I’m made of glass,” Hiccup said. “Ever since you found out.”

Snotlout sighed. “We love you, Hiccup. That’s why we’re worried.”

Hiccup snorted. “Do you treat Astrid and Ruffnut any different because they have a vagina?” he asked. 

“I guess not.”

“Then why me?”

“Because… because you’re our leader,” Snotlout said. “Wouldn’t want to hurt our leader, now would we?” His thumbs pressed into a particularly good spot, and Hiccup let loose another groan.

“I’d like you to stop it,” Hiccup said. It frustrated him a lot, even though it was endearing. “All of you.”

“Alright.” Snotlout leaned over, kissed the back of his neck. “So, does that mean you want it hard?”

“Oh, yes please.” Hiccup smiled. He was ready for whatever Snotlout would give him. He was in fact, not made of glass. 


End file.
